


No Errors In Art

by UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Creativity, Dolls, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Funny, Humorous Ending, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Puppet Master, Puppets, Sewing, Sewn dolls, Short One Shot, Silly, artistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: Ink sneaks up on errorBut it's Ink who gets the surprise





	No Errors In Art

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Coraline movie opening when I thought about error and his puppets. This is the horrible results... Sorry  
> And ..ug.. I'm not funny... So yeah... Sorry

Light brown, tan, beige and black.  
One yellow, one blue, an orb and a star.  
The scarf is long, about ankle length. A classic hoodie with fur was around the waist.  
Error was mumbling to himself as he fussed with his strings. This had to be one of his more complicated projects. There were so many details if he missed just one, everything would be wrong. Error wouldn't admit it but when he found a project like this it was fun, about as fun destroying worlds, if not more so.  
Error was so caught up in his project that he didn't even notice he had a visitor.  
Lately Error has been popping into where ever Ink was. he would show up, stare at ink intensely then leave, all without a single word. Well not today. Today Ink decided to pop in on him. Grabbing his scarf and brush Ink opened a portal to where error was.  
Stepping through Ink found myself in errors anti-void. He was hunched over in the corner fiddling with something. Ink couldn't really see what he was doing as his back was towards me. He was surrounded by scraps of clothes some lose strings, a pair of scissors and some cotton fluff.  
Curiosity overriding caution, Ink walked over to see what error was doing. Close enough to look over errors shoulder, he could see he was sewing something. Whatever it was had his full concentration. Error was muttering to himself, an amazingly there was no glitches in his speech. Ink couldn't really make it out but there was something about 'missed details' and 'simplifying' something. Stepping around to get a better look on what he was so focused on. Ink was surprised to see a little sewn doll in his hands. The soft doll had a round-ish head with a cocky grin and, a splash of glittery black on the right cheek, a brown long sleeve shirt with blue lines, which error was currently sewing in.  
It took a moment for ink to realize that the doll was of him . A little mini, doll version of ink, and perfect copy of him too, which was amazing and overall impressive, it also kinda explained why error kept popping in. Ink was errors muse.  
What amazed him more was the perfect stitching, if Ink wasn't watching him stitch right now he wouldn't have believed it. His hands were so steady as he took his time tediously sewing up and down both sides of the mini doll shirt to make sure the lines were exactly the same.  
For someone so glitchy Ink really would have thought this would be hard, but if it wasn't for the mumbling, Error seemed at complete ease, relaxed and focused.  
Ink now sat directly across from him, completely enamored in watching, as error added the scarf measuring it and, positioning it so precisely. After he added the scarf and looped a shash around mini ink and stopped, he stared off into the distance for a second before mumbling 'green to yellow'.  
Confused at what that ment he look down at his sash a smiled his paints where in that order green, cyan, light blue, magenta, red, orange, and yellow. Error remembered a small detail like that, how? Ink could barely remember the last thing he said.  
Ink watched as error pulled glue out of his hoodie and squeezed out a couple drops before replacing the glue and pulling out a couple shakers of glitter. The uses of glittered glue clumps for his paint viles was so creative it was perfect.  
"And Done." error smiled attaching the foam brush to doll inks back.  
"Perfect." He sighed, and looked it over. Making sure every detail was were it should be. Taking off his glasses he held it up to admir his work.  
"And it looks exactly like me. You did such a good job."  
"AHHHHHhhh I-INK!" Error shouted startled.  
Ink just blinked. "W-whA-at are you Do-doINg here?"  
Ink blinked again before he laughed. It was kinda funny to hear the glitch back in his speech after listening to him without it. "I just dropped by thats all, felt a creative presence and thought I'd check it out. I was really surprised it was you." Ink teased.  
Error blushed faintly before his strings came down and collected the ink doll to place him with the others.  
Ink watched, and was once more shocked as he watched the doll be put away among others.  
"You, Have-," getting excited he throw up ink, before jumping at error "I want to see the others, who else have you done?" Puking again ink began to fire off questions one after another not letting error say anything.  
"MnNgHhn. it's uh, SSSToPP NNGH, Y-you-ou, eEh!" error tried to get away from ink and his questions but ink wasn't stopping.  
BEEEEEP  
Error.exe has crashed...

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I didn't know how to end this story

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [AU check out this hey you!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009768) by [User6330288](https://archiveofourown.org/users/User6330288/pseuds/User6330288), [UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016)




End file.
